The POS (point of sale) terminals are commonly used to process electronic payments realized through various payment cards. The POS terminals are connected to the payment processor. There exist payment systems which encompass a POS terminal operated by a merchant as a receiver of the payment.
The invention as in CN1450782 patent file describes a cooperation between a mobile phone and a POS terminal, however it does not deal with specific hardware implementation that would ensure the required security of payment applications. Also, there exist such implementations as in CN101136123, according to which the mobile phone can be used for password entering; however the mobile phone does not have the function of being a POS terminal itself.
The solution as in US2002/0147658 A1 describes some relations between the members of the electronic payment process; however it does not deal with the technical organization of individual elements. Other similar inventions as in WO 03/012717 A1 and US2007/0106564 A1 propose the way of organizing the elements, but they do not deal with specific technical implementation that would ensure the courses of payment operations to be secure enough. The invention as in WO 2008/105703 describes the participation of a mobile phone in the communication with a POS terminal; however it does not deal with the storage of payment card data in the mobile phone that would be secure enough. Some possibilities of communication between the POS terminal and the mobile phone are also described in other patent files such as IE 980562, U.S. Pat. No. 6,450,407 B1 and GB 2432031A. These, however, do not offer a configuration that could be comfortably used for securing the payment application.
Up-till present there are no such technologies known, that would enable to create personal portable POS terminals from commonly available devices, such as the mobile phones. The existing relations between the processor of electronic payments over the POS terminal and the banks could not be fully used to process payments from developing internet commerce, in case the internet shop itself was not equipped with the POS terminal.